The Guardian Of The Heart
by KashTheKwik
Summary: Kaiba starts a new tournament and everyone's invited. Yugi's trying to get with Tea and failing. What can he do to succeed? Enter Salam! Lots of relationships! OcTea, TeaYugi, IsisSeto etc. This is a crappy summary I know.
1. Prologue: A tear that sheds…

**Discaimer: **I don't own anyone except Salam

**Author's Note:** Finally, after so long, I'm in the mood to create a fan-fic. But it won't be just any fanfic, oh now, it's gonna be an all out war. I've been thinking for a long time, what would make Yugi angry? This nice little guy doesn't get that angry, atleast until Yami and he merge… except when it comes… to Tea.… MUWHAHA. Here's a little summary. Kaiba starts a new tournament, He invites duelists from all over the world. One would happen to be my original character, Salam, from Egypt. There'll be a nice bit of duels, dating of course (NO YAOI! Sorry YAOI lovers, but there won't be any of that here. Not that I want to hate on what you guys like, there's just not enough guy and girl stuff to balance out…) The relationships will be JoeyxMai, OCxTea, YugixTea,  IsisxSeto, and ???xSerenity. See a problem here? I don't know whether I should cast the "???" as Tristan or Duke. I'll let the reviewers decide that one… If I get reviews *sweatdrop*. Also, I took the liberty of putting up Salam's deck, for anyone who would like to play like the clinchin' Egyptian. If I get some good reviews on the prologue, I'll continue the fic. Just 2 will keep me doing it…. ^_^ and no Katelyn & Ivy, you guys don't count because you guys are my friends… if you review or not… *sweatdrop… again*. Right, well, on with the story…. Oh, and one more thing to clarify, the item Salam has around his neck **IS NOT **a Millennium Item. I know there are only 7 so I came up with a way around it to still give him something…

*******************************************

Salam's Deck Total Cards: 44 

Tribute Monsters (3):

Buster Blader x2

Millennium Shield

Non Tributes(19):

Warrior Dai Grepher x3

Amazon Archer

Amazoness Paladin x2

Hayabusa Knight x2

Dark Blade x2

Sasuke Samurai

Mysterious Guard x2

Goblin Attack Force x2

Cyber Jar x2

Dream Clown x2

Newdoria

Magic (12):

Reinforement Of Army

Monster Reborn

Lightning Blade 

Fusion Sword Murasame Blade x2

The A. Forces

Emblem of Dragon Destroyer (I'll use the name "Emblem Of The Dragon Slayer" because that's what it is in japan, and it sounds much cooler"…)

Change Of Heart

Megamorph

Harpie's Feather Duster

Swords Of Revealing Light

Dark Hole

Traps (10):

Ready For Intercepting: x2

Waboku

Nutrient Z

Skull Lair

Trap Hole

Magic Drain

Magic Jammer x2

Michizure

Seven Tools Of The Bandit

*******************************************

The Coming Of Salam: Prologue: A tear that sheds… 

        At this moment, at this… this very time, many things were happening to Last Year's Battle City Final 8… but for now, let's concentrate on one, and one alone…. The sandy deserts of Cairo… a little farther if you please… a lone figure in gray silk pants, a red sleeveless shirt to match his hair and for one a golden pendant around his neck…. It had a gold chain as well, but the pendant was a much curious thing…. It looked like a scorpion… It's claws, the pincers were connected to a single circle that the chain looped through… the scorpion looked semi-realistic actually… except for the fact of an eye on it's back. Not a human eye, not an eye of any animal, but rather, an eye symbol. The same eye that was on the Millennium Puzzle, the Scale, the Rod, the Tauk… It's wasn't much bigger than the Millennium Eye…. Rather, it was the same size as that triangle in Bakura's Millennium Ring. He had a tint of color that matched Malik's, or Isis's, but his eyes would throw one for a loop… They were a Lime green color, that seemed to even glow in the dark… and his hair… his hair was braids…. Braids of red…. A crimson blood red that made one think of horrible battles… wars that would last eons… but those eyes were a scary softness. A quality. The braids, after a while weren't that bad, getting used to them…

The figure walked down the lonely street, he seemed to go no where in particular, as if nothing had a purpose and all time, the sands of time stopped. At the opposite lane, the opposite end of this street that seemed to be his destination, Isis and Malik walked, coming from a restaurant… Since Battle City, the duo and Rishid lived… a normal life… Isis was still a researcher for Egyptian artifacts, Malik now, had a path he could enjoy. He dueled, here, there, everywhere, but he also helped his sister in his research, as did Rishid… but for now, Malik and Isis had their dinner as the sun glimmered in a sleepy afternoon. The hustle and bustle everywhere and anywhere. 

"Isis," Malik started as they walked farther down. "I do not see the reason for us to go to Domino City for any reason besides Kaiba's new tournament… I will not sleep his house no matter how comfortable. I would much rather take a hotel…"

Isis looked at her brother with a reprimand and scolded him. "Malik, Kaiba asks us to be his guest…"

"Wrong, he asked _you_ to be his guest…"

Isis turned away as they kept walking, unable to have hid a bit of a blush creeping up on her face… but she remained dignified.

"I have no idea what you are talking about brother…"

Malik made a silent scoff and regarded her again… "Does love blind all your senses sister…?"

As the two argued back and forth, They passed him, and instantly the both of them; Isis and Malik shuddered as he passed by… Malik called out to the retreating form with a simple "Hey you!". The stranger looked up, and said, "Yes…?" Malik walked up to him and looked him up and down… There was a pregnant pause… "Do I know you from somewhere…?" The stranger smiled quietly… for a long time it seemed as if the only thing that could be heard was the sun raining down upon the land… a car passing by every once and so often… finally, the stranger spoke with no malice or rejoice in his voice. "Do you see this pendant around my neck? I am… a guardian… one destined to walk the earth till his purpose of the ancient Egyptian lores are to his mission… as of now… my mission is clear… "I must test… our Pharaoh…" Malik's left eyebrow raised slightly. "Look fool, you have no right to act foolhardy and challenge the Pharaoh, or he shall give you your comeuppance!" It was the stranger's turn to scoff… "I do not with to really challenge the Pharaoh… I wish to challenge the one destined to wield his powers and skills…" 

Isis watched the stranger carefully, eyeing him up and down before finally, putting her hand in front of Malik's chest, as if to hold him back. "Hold yourself brother. He wants to test the Pharaoh, but how? While we are on the subject, I ask you, what is your name?" The stranger watched them behind hunter green eyes for a second… before speaking…  "My name… Salam Adun. Salam if you would call me please. I am known as… a Pharaonic Guardian. I am a guardian who shall serve the purpose to test the Pharaoh, and also defend the Pharaoh's honor, taking wars inside the Shadow Realm and beyond even that. We guardians protected pyramids from Grave robbers and such… we came up with curses for those who even dreamed to defile a Pharaoh or a royal's tomb. Seto Kaiba has called me forth in his Worldwide Duelist's Invitational Tournament. He has asked me to come as a special guest…" Malik came closer to Salam, their noses almost touching, their eyes dead locked onto one another. Already, Malik didn't like him. Malik had never really liked his duty, and now that he was free, he reveled in his new life, but he still had honor. He still had the bond that made him want to protect the Pharaoh, or for that matter, Yugi. After meeting Yugi, it was Malik's choice that if Yugi was ever in trouble, he would jump the friend wagon for Yugi, or Joey, or whoever the hell he had to, and this bastard was looking to mess with the Pharaoh. No… nope, that didn't sit well with Malik at all… Malik finally spoke as Isis watched him, almost afraid at what her brother might do. He had to realize that he no longer had his Rod, and therefore, he probably didn't have as many powers as he used to now that he was unarmed. Salam however, had the Guardian Scorpion around his neck, the very symbol of the Pharonic Guardian.

"So what is it you are invited to do at this Tournament Salam?" Marik asked, his eyes on Salam's at all times. "Simple," Salam said quietly. "I am Kaiba's special Player Killer. I am there to weed out all the crappy competition… he says if I do a good, job I can have Yugi… he's still deciding whether he actually wants to duel… but that's beside the point… now if you excuse me… I have a plane to catch… in 2 days, the Tournament starts, and I want to get to Domino City as quick as possible… Nice meeting you…" He moved side-ways from Malik as Isis called back, "Nice meeting you too…" Malik eyed his sister and shrugged off… He was planning to get into the tournament anyway, but now… now, he had to get in there. Why you may ask? Because he was disgusted by Salam, and yet somehow… he earned Malik's respect by not standing down. That pissed Malik off even more… it was time for a bit of deck preparation. They'd have to tell Rishid…

MEANWHILE… 

A candlelit dinner… sounds like heaven… he wasn't sure what to do with his knife or fork… Yugi looked at the person opposite sitting from him at the end of the circular table. Tea looked so radiant… she work a black dress that sparked in the dim lights that cut off just at her knees, but had a slight that went all the way up her thigh. His heart had raced when he first saw her dress. They ate their dinner without much words across. It seemed weird that the two had gone on out on a date. It was Yugi that had asked her out on a date, but with a series of stuttering and stumbling of words. She had been the one to say, with charming, warm smile, and a blush, "Yugi, are you trying to ask me out on a date…?". Yugi had gone a ways to make everything perfect. He bought a way to the most expensive restaurant in Domino City, Chez Pomplemouse (It means Grapefruit in french). He had left the puzzle at home. He had to do this alone, and the fact that Tea had, or possible still has a crush on Yami didn't make it much better. But he even rented a tuxedo. Any man that would drain his bank account to the point of extinction, rent an tux, and get an excursion at the most luxurious restaurant in town. She had ordered a savory pasta bowl of shrimp, of an oregano and basil combination and a sweet marinade lobster tail. He ordered a bullion coveted and covered in a white wine sauce, along with a side order of salad. Tea looked at Yugi as he ate humbly, attempting to cut the bullion, but have as much success as Mai dragging Joey to a ballet. Yugi made a sound… "Hmm…" Tea suddenly looked up "Hmm, Yugi did you say something…?" Yugi shook his head no and attempted again. They finished their dinner without much to do and walked back to Tea's home… holding hands at the very least. 

They both seemed, in some way… afraid. Yugi, afraid of the girl of his dream's presence. Her transcended beauty. He wanted her body in a thousand ways. Many guys he knew did. But there was one difference between them and Yugi. He wanted her for her mind too. He loved her kindness, and how she could keep him out of trouble. He loved her… it wasn't an unhealthy crush. It was a crush of need. He wanted her to recognize him… not for the avenger that saved her, that helped anyone he could. That was he _and Yami_. He wanted her, to recognize him… for him. Tea wanted something hundreds of times different. What she wanted… was the let him down gently. She always liked Yugi. As a friend. She'd always like him. As a friend. As they neared her house, she realized… it was time…

"Yugi," Tea whispered in a quiet, loving voice that made him shiver… he crept closer to her. He had grown in the last year actually. He had gotten a bit taller, but then again 4 inches didn't really make the difference. He looked up to her. "Yes Tea…?" He sounded as if he hit puberty at that very moment. A husky, warming voice, that didn't seem to come from anywhere… she shuddered, goosebumps creeping up on her skin, but she plundered on. She wasn't anything if not determined. "Yugi, I had a nice time tonight… But…" Yugi looked at her quietly, his insides turning to lead slowly. "But…?" Tea sighed, whisking a strand of moussy brown hair from her eyes. "I… don't think it would be good if we went out again… I had a nice time… but you're my friend Yugi… and I like things they way they are. You're very sweet though… thank you… goodnight." She kissed him on the forehead, but saw the shattered look his eyes. She gave him a kiss on the lips. A Longing kiss, that broke it all. His mind raced. His eyes opened in shock for a second, then slowly closed in the next. It was his very first kiss. She lipped his lips for him, her tongue touched his, wrapping around in a subtle connection of souls. A kiss of soul, if you will. 

She broke away as his eyes were still closed. His eyes finally opened as he looked into her eyes. She said a goodbye and walked in. When inside, she cried silently, slowing crumpling to the floor. Tea was torn. Yugi was in a worse state as he made his way home. Tears flowing in his eyes. That would be the only time he would have ever touched her, felt her heartbeat to his. As he made his way home, changed, and got into bed, he couldn't sleep. He just sat there. Depressed. The Puzzle glowed momentarily, and then the transparent image of the Pharaoh, of Yami appeared. Yugi looked up at Yami, completely broken hearted… Yami came over to Yugi and put his arm around him… they suddenly both appeared, in the rooms of their minds… Yugi sat on a couch in his room, and so did Yami, sitting right next to him. Yami put his arm around Yugi as he cried silently, devastated. Yami patted him on the back, like a brother. It was like watching two brothers, one feeling the other's pain as he cried silently… Yami shook his head, thinking "It's going to be a long night. Good thing the tournament is a two days away…. Well, one day away… he's in no shape to duel if it was tomorrow…"

**MEANWHILE…**

Seto Kaiba put his suitcase down, working on the finishing touches of Domino City. The Blimp, ready to go. The entire area by tomorrow would be a waterfall of duelists. It would be good. Very good. Mokuba spelt silently next to Seto as he and other employees finished up. Suddenly, Kaiba came to a decision. All the duelists were basically flying on this very morning…. Why not up the duel… tomorrow morning. He enjoyed his flash of brilliance as he called it a night. He picked up his little brother over his shoulder, told his employees a goodnight and to finish up quick for a good sleep. The time was now. The Place, Battle City. The rules, same as always. 4000 LP, your rarest card, 6 locator cards. This time, the final duels would be held on top of skyscraper. Kaiba Land's skyscaper to be except. It had been changed around so much to be the final location. All… tomorrow….

**A/N:** So there we go. The prologue. If I get some feedback, The fic will be evil and enjoyable! Rejoice, Salam comes! 


	2. Battle City Begins!

**Disclaimer:  **Yes, I own Yugioh… ok, fine, I don't, but I DO own Salam.

**Salam:** Yes master….

**Cori:** Bow MUWHAHAHA! Bow I say!

**Author's Note: **Whoa, thanks for everyone who reviewed and as you guys asked, I shall send up a few plot twists to this nefarious story of mine… This chapter is actually a little boring really and somewhat short (atleast I think so) but it does open up for the next chapter of Malik v.s. Salam in the first duel of the Tournament… I've got the basic idea of all the cards in Malik's deck… Good thing I know a website that shows every move in the Battle City tournament arc… I am thinking of also adding a new character for the duels, maybe a new duelists with machines or something… I dunno… I'll think of something… *snaps fingers* I know… Joey v.s. a Gradius duelist… Dunno what Gradius is? You'll see… On with the story!

*******************************************

Yugi woke up that morning. Malik, Isis, Rishid, and even Salam went on the same plane and were all greeted by a stretch limo to get to Battle City the easy way. Mai and Joey woke up… well, together… and Tea… simply woke up. She got dressed. Long white stockings, black high heels, a pair of jean shorts that weren't quiet long, and yet weren't that short. She slid inside a long baggy T-shirt… but then took it off and put on another T-Shirt because the baggy one was Yugi's. "Oh god Tea," she hissed to herself. "You shattered his heart. God I wish I could just make up my mind with love… or have something of luck in it…" She was still going to The Battle City district. She wanted to see Yugi, Mai, and Joey duel… even though she was sure that by the time Joey and Mai talked to Yugi, they'd want to see her as much as he did. She attempted to brush her hair down, let it fall to the usual style and she made well. She went on her way... hopefully to meet someone who wasn't in too bad a mood with her…

Yugi got up with a somber eyes and somber attitude. He went to his radio… he turned it on, or atleast was about to make the attempt to, when he heard the news… outside, Kaiba's silver cigar shaped blimp was floating out, signaling today was the day… "Damn it to hell!" Yugi cursed as he sat down, his eyes puffy. All night he cried, all to the point of depression. He was teetering at the cliff, and right now, a few things could send him there. But for now, he was better than he was last night. As he put his puzzle around his neck again, he didn't sense the presence of Yami. Not surprising, Yami could sense Yugi's need to be alone as Yugi went downstairs, taking only a sandwich in the fridge as a breakfast, taking a quick drink of milk and leaving…

"Soon… very soon, Battle City will commence. This is going to dwarf last year's Tournament and make Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom look like a 5 year-old's birthday part in an underground cave, miles below the earth." Kaiba chuckled to himself as he made the last finishing touches on his deck. Every Duel Disk was on in Domino City as he forever watched an anarchy of blinking red lights. He heard a soft click and turned his back to see Isis… his fair Egyptian goddess… and her two brothers, the tall idiot and the shorter idiot…. But there was Isis… she could ride his Nile anytime… but that was besides the point. There was his new Player Killer… perfect… "Isis, Malik, Rishid, Salam, welcome to Battle City…" The limousine and dropped the quartet right in the middle of Domino City where the tournament would be held… each one had their own Duel Disks, while… what seemed to be a hologram of Kaiba appeared… "Kaiba," Malik scoffed at the image of the Duelist in the white trenchcoat. "You're looking anorexic as ever…" Seto merely smirked and retorted, "Well if it isn't the idiot who failed at taking over the world. Taken control of anyone interesting lately… I see by the side-ways glance you keep giving my Player-Killer Salam, you would like to duel him."

"This fool…? He shall help me on my way to 6 Locator Cards and the finals…" Malik looked Salam over and scoffed. Isis however asked, "Tell me Seto, what is Salam's purpose other than removing duelists?" At this question, Kaiba merely looked at as the Blimp was slowly coming over in play… "Why my dear Isis, Salam's other purpose is to get to the finals. He wants to crush Yugi. Of course, to him, he says that he wants to "test" the bearer of the Pharaoh's powers, but as  far as I understand, he wants to defeat Yugi, and I want to see it myself…" Rishid's bronze eyes looked on to Kaiba's image, a single eyebrow up in his direction. "You mean to tell me Kaiba, that after being defeated by Yugi so many times, you are not man enough to defeat him yourself…?" Malik put his hand on Rishid's shoulder, smiling devilishly, laughing at his brother's strike at Kaiba's expense, or atleast he did until Kaiba merely said, "Yes, and I'm sure you're not man enough to get a haircut that doesn't look like you got raped by a lawnmower… oh, and Salam, the first duelist I want you to remove is Joey Wheeler…" Salam's eyebrow had it's turn to raise. "Joey Wheeler? It sounds like the name of a Motorcycle..?" Kaiba's thin lipped smile grew. "Good enough as you find him and crush him. But if you want, you may take Malik first…" As the 5 talked, many were still filing in for Battle City.

Joey slipped his Duel Disk on his arm. He set his deck in. He put his locator cards in his pockets. Then… he held Mai's hand as they walked. It was a good thing the two had discovered. Love. Suddenly though, the hands had to let go as they saw Yugi come across the street. Joey attempted something of a conversation. "So Yug, how much guys you gonna crush this year…?" Yugi just walked forever more, seemingly unhearing Joey's question. Mai nudged Joey slightly with a whisper, "Come on Joey, you're his friend. Isn't there anything you can say to help him out here…?" Joey sort of itched his head at that one. "Well Mai, It's sort of hard to give him love advice. He lives for games mostly. I dunno how to…" Yugi cleared his throat as he looked at them both through the eyes of a broken man. "Look guys, I appreciate what you're _attempting to do,_ but, all I need is to express my anger by crushing a few duelists to calm down…" Mai looked a little taken aback by that one. Usually Yugi was a nice guy, even in dueling. He gave duelists respect no matter what level of skill. "Hell," she thought to herself. "He taught me how to act nice. Damn you Tea, what did you do to this kid…" They wouldn't get to ask that question because as soon as Tea showed up, The blimp's coming turned heads of  everyone around Battle City's center block and even more so, around Battle City itself.

The Kaiba Corp Blimp with Kaiba's mug on it descended slightly. Malik, Rishid, and Isis came to join Yugi, Tea, Mai, and Joey. There was a silence among the seven, for two reasons. The Ishtars knew who was coming for Yugi, but by the look of his face, didn't want to worry him even more. Joey, Mai, Yugi, and Tea were silent for the simple reason of what had happened between Yugi and Tea last night. Mai kept giving Tea an odd look, something between a glare and a smirk. Someone was among the many duelists. A certain someone with Whitish-lightest lavender colored hair and chocolate brown eyes. A someone with jeans, with a black shirt without sleeves and of course, the Millennium Ring. Bakura's sneer grew slightly… "I sense not a Millennium Item… no, I sense something close to it though. A Guardian's pendant, I think. Is it possible. A fortitude of power is possessed in one of those. Best of all, it will make a nice trinket in my collection of Millennium Items… For now, I shall hide in the shadows, biding my time…" Bakura disappeared into a back alleyway. Malik was the only one to notice him, and he merely chuckled cruelly at seeing his old partner in crime. Kaiba suddenly spoke:

"DUELISTS… WELCOME TO BATTLE CITY! THE WORLDWIDE DUELIST TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO COMMENCE! AS YOU KNOW FROM THE INSTRUCTIONS AND RULES I MAILED TO EACH AND EVERY DUELIST, YOU REALIZE THAT TO GET TO THE FINALS OF THIS TOURNAMENT, YOU MUST GAIN SIX LOCATOR CARDS. FOR EVERY DUEL YOU WIN, YOU GAIN YOUR OPPONENT'S RAREST CARD. BUT WHILE WE ARE ON THE SUBJECT OF LOSING AND WINNING… I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCT YOU TO…."

****

Salam appeared at the top of a short building. Many duelists could see the red-haired Egyptian as the sun was in the opposite direction, and in any point, Kaiba's blimp blocked the sun. A pair of Lime green eyes were set on every duelist in the tourament.

"THIS IS SALAM ADUN, MY… INFORCER SO TO SPEAK. HE IS MY ELIMINATOR AND IF HE WINS 8 LOCATOR CARDS, HE CAN ENTER THE TOURNAMENT. BUT I'M SURE NONE OF YOU WILL LOSE TO HIM… WILL YOU? THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT. OF COURSE, THERE IS ONE THING THAT I STAKE ON SALAM. THE PERSON WHO SUCCESSFULLY DEFEATS HIM WILL HAVE THESE…"

****

There were gasps everywhere as Kaiba held something up on the screens. They were his three Blue Eye White Dragons… Each Card in a triad…

"WHO SO EVER BEATS SALAM SHALL HAVE MY THREE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS. CRAZY? NO, BUT IF THERE IS A DUELIST GOOD ENOUGH TO DEFEAT SALAM, MY DARK SOLDIER, THEN HE SHOULD GET HIS PRIZE. WITH THAT… LET BATTLE CITY BEGIN!!!!!!"

Duelists scattered to and fro around… Salam jumped off the short building and he starred right at Yugi. He grinned coldly. Now was time to…

"I think not Salam! Before you ever get into the league of Yugi, you first, shall duel me!" Salam's eyes darted toward Malik. Somehow, someway, for some reason, Malik's body started to glow an aura of blue flames as Salam's burned an all red. A single beam fired from both their bodies and met… it was like two powers ready to crush one another. Malik came toward Salam… and spit in his eye… Salam wiped it off, as spectators came, whispering, "Hey, it's that Egyptian guy who made it to the finals last year." "Is he gonna fight the Eliminator?" "Salam has no chance!" and so on, and so forth. They raised their disks as the disks unlocked and clicked, as their holographic projectors fired off. Malik stood back with a cruel smile, a pair of lavender eyes watching Salam under platinum-silver hair. A pair of lime-green iris-hued eyes watched back, Salam flicked a red braid out of his eyes. It was time…

**(DUELIST STORY MODE:) **

**Malik: **One Locator Card and our rarest card is on the line for this duel… fool.

**Salam: **Prepare you rhyming Mother goose. I shall not send you out of the tournament, but rather, humiliate you infront of everyone! Prepare to fall!

**Malik: **No fool… it is not Prepare to Fall. It's Prepare to Die!

*everyone watched in steamy whispers and quiet as the duel begins…*

**A/N: **Chapter 1, is a little choppy, but the plot shall pick up as will this duel! That's all for now!


	3. Salam vs Malik, Duelist vs Duelist

**Author's Note: **Well, here's the very first duel, Malik v.s. Salam! Sadly, Writing up Salam's deck, I made a few mistakes. First, I have one trap card too many (7 Tools Of The Bandit), and I put one tribute wrong. Instead of Millenium Shield, it should be Kiryu. D'oh, again, sorry for the mistakes. Here we go for the duel. And just incase you're wondering, yes, the format of the story gets different when two people are dueling… Let's just repost Salam's deck here…

alam's Deck Total Cards: 44 

  Tribute Monsters (3):

  Buster Blader x2

  Kiryu

Non Tributes(19):

  Warrior Dai Grepher x3

  Amazon Archer

  Amazoness Paladin x2

  Hayabusa Knight x2

  Dark Blade x2

  Sasuke Samurai

  Mysterious Guard x2

  Goblin Attack Force x2

  Cyber Jar x2

  Dream Clown x2

  Newdoria

  Magic (12):

  Reinforement Of Army

  Monster Reborn

  Lightning Blade 

  Fusion Sword Murasame Blade x2

  The A. Forces

  Emblem of Dragon Destroyer (I'll use the name "Emblem Of The Dragon Slayer" because that's what it is in japan, and it sounds much cooler"…)

  Change Of Heart

  Megamorph

  Harpie's Feather Duster

  Swords Of Revealing Light

  Dark Hole

  Traps (10):

  Ready For Intercepting: x2

  Waboku

  Nutrient Z

  Skull Lair

  Trap Hole

  Magic Drain

  Magic Jammer x2

  Michizure

There won't be much talking this chapter. Just a whoop-ass with a very surprising ending to the duel! So here we go!

*******************************************

Malik v.s. Salam, Duelist v.s. Duelist

**(DUELIST STORY MODE:)**

**Malik: 4000 LP**

Salam: 4000 LP 

*Malik and Salam drew their cards, never taking their eyes off each other… five cards each… a small circle came around them, Yugi, well which was Yugi was no changed to Yami, Joey, Tea, Mai, Rishid, and Isis watched, all of them on Malik's side as Salam was sided to no cheering crowd. It was merely a circle…*

**Malik:** So who shall go first fool?

*Salam's eyes traveled over to Malik and then past him… he looked at the pharaoh… his eyes traveled over to Mai and Joey… then Rishid and Isis… then Tea for a while… a long while… her cheeks turned red at his glance, as he gave a half-smile, then reminded himself that it the name of the game was Duel Monsters, not Love Connection…*

**Salam:** I go first!

*He drew a card and looked at his hand… he suddenly nodded to himself…*

**Salam:** I shall play one card, face down, and start with… Warrior Dai Grepher!

*The card took focus and on Salam's side, a chiseled warrior with midnight blue hair and a gleaming sword of aquamarine appeared. He wore a scale mail vest and an armored buckler belt. **1700 ATK/1600 DEF. **One Trap/Magic Card took place facdown, right behind The Warrior*****

**Joey: **Hmm… a Warrior type monster…really strong attack, alright defense… 

**Mai: **You sense it too don't you Joey…?

**Salam: **Heh heh…

**Malik: **Don't act cute fool! I'll play a card face down and play Drillago! **1600 ATK/1100 DEF**

*The giant mess of drills connected to a weird looking yellow contruct stood fanatically, watching Salam, looking right through warrior Dai Grepher…*

**Malik:** Because you were so smart to put a monster stronger than Drillago into attack position, he can bypass your monster and attack directly. But that's not all for I flip up my face down card! 

*The card flipped up behind was a red warthog, running into attack…*

**Malik:** This is Rush Recklessly… do you know what it does? It adds 700 ATK to any of my monsters, raising Drillago to 2300! Now Drillago! Underground Crater Crush!!!!!!!

*Drillago rushed in a blur, right to Warrior Dai Grepher, then drilled underground… suddenly a crater came up under Salam, knocking him down, and his life points as well… Drillago returned from it's hole it had created to strike Salam then stood…*

**Malik: 4000 LP**

Salam: 1700 LP Yami: Wow, Malik's skills as a duelist have sure increased since last year! 

**Rishid: **We have been training for this day Pharaoh. This was a long awaited day for us, and I have no doubt, that my brother shall crush this… "eleminator".

*****Malik smiled quietly. Ever since the first tournament, he told Rishid to no longer call him Master, if ever again. Instead, merely call him… brother. He cracked his neck twice, then scoffed at Salam openly…*

**Malik:** Is this all you have to offer fool? Is that it…?

*Salam merely smiled….*

**Salam: **I play another card face down… and then I play, Dream Clown in attack mode!

*A silly looking clown with a giggly green nose, and star patterned pajamas appeared, all touched up with a blue cape… he gave a goofy chuckle and waved at a slightly disgusted and annoyed Malik…*

**Joey:** Another Warrior monster… something is a trend here…

**Tea:** You really know your warriors don't you Joey?

*Joey looked at her for a second then turned back to the duel. He wouldn't really give her much of an acknowledge of her existence…*

**Joey:** I know a lot of things Tea…

*Tea sighed slightly, sadly as Salam continued…*

**Salam:** And Warrior Dai Grepher shall attack your Drillago with Ragnarok!

*The Warrior ran to Drillago, raised his blade in the air, ready to strike right before…*

**Malik:** You novice! Don't you think I would prepare for you!? Reveal Face down Card! Offerings To The Doomed!

*The Card suddenly popped up of a table with candles and golden like box on top of it. Suddenly, bandages fired out of the card and wrapped around Warrior Dai Grepher, slowly consuming him to that of a mummy… Malik chuckled, before embracing a full laugh, feeling that this duel would soon be over before… he heard Salam chuckle as well…*

**Salam:** You dare call me a novice! Reveal face down card! Magic Jammer!

*Salam's own card popped up, a trap card with a picture of a Magic Circle with purple steam coming out of it… the same magical purple steam that spread out of Malik's card before disappearing and negating. Dai Grepher continued his attack, slashing the Drill Machine in half…*

**Salam:** Novice I am not. Fool, you are! Sadly, I must discard one card from my hand to the graveyard in order to activate it, but it's a good cause… 

*He put the card in the graveyard slot, grinning with an idea…*

Dream Clown shall attack you directly! **1200 ATK/900 DEF**

**Malik:** Cut the crap!

**Malik: 2700 LP**

Salam: 1700 LP 

**Isis:** Only a small setback brother, you can still win! You will not get eliminated!

**Salam:** Go Malik! Go and put another monster for me to destroy!

**Malik: **I play one card face down and call forth… Revival Jam!!!!! **1500 ATK/ 500 DEF **In defense mode! Let's see you attack me now!

**Salam: **I do believe I will! I flip up the trap card Ready For Intercepting!!

*The trap card flipped up. It depicted hundreds of soldiers kneeling down, their shields up, each one with a spear, ready for defense…*

**Salam: **This sets Dream Clown from Attack mode, to Defense mode… and also activates his special effect. When Dream Clown is set from attack to defense, I destroy any one monster on the field… namely, your Revival Jam! Usually, If Revival Jam is destroyed by a monster's affect, it can be revived, but this was an effect… an effect you don't come back from! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

*He pointed at the evil looking transparent blue jam that wriggled and slid. Suddenly, It started to disappear in a cloud of smoke…*

**Malik:** Damn you Guardian! Damn you to the bowels of the abyss! I play Card destruction, forcing us to both discard our hands… Then I play Ookazi, burning off your lifepoints by 800! I can only play a card facedown now… Your turn!

**Malik: 2700 LP**

**Salam:** **900 LP**

**Mai:** Malik is getting desperate now… there aren't many things he can do…

**Salam: **Malik… it is time you lose your life points and hand your rarest card to me! First… I flip up my Dream Clown… then I equip Warrior Dai Grepher with Fuison Sword Murasame Blade! It increases his attack points dramatically by 800, and can't be destroyed by magic cards because the Fusion Sword is now a part of him! **2500 ATK/1600 DEF**

*a weird purple sphere of ooze slimed itself on Dai's hand… it suddenly formed into a sort of glove, replacing his hand & blade with a new sword, formed on his hand… it channeled power… Warrior's eyes locked on Malik, who had a set look on his face, as if he could tell already what the outcome of this duel would be…*

**Salam:** Dream Clown, Warrior Dai Grepher! Attack together!

*Dream Clown at the improved Dai Grepher flew at the defenseless Malik, till he flipped up his trap card…

**Malik: **I flip up… the Trap Card Just Desserts! It makes you lose 500 LP for every monster you have on the field!

*Everyone jumped in shock, watching what would happen*

**Joey:** Can he do that?

**Yami:** Is that possible!?! A tie!?

**Rishid:** Brother, that is a come-from-behind!

Salam: Fool, I declared an attack! If you declared a trap card to make me lose life points while you get attacked, it's a tie because we both lose! 

**Malik: **Better to tie with you, than lose Fool!

*The trap card fired a ghostly white hand at Salam, squeezing him of his life points just as Salam's monsters struck at Malik… the duel… had ended…*

**Malik: 0 LP**

**Salam:** **0 LP**

*The holograms disappeared, the duel disks slipped back… Malik and Salam had both been on the ground from their rival effects, but now, they were back up, starring hell into the other… many started whispering, just as Malik started to walk away, as did Salam…*

**Guy In the Crowds:** Whoa, what a match! 

**Girl:** I was cheering for Malik the whole time!

**Another Guy:** No way man! Salam was the tops!

*Malik suddenly called out to Salam's retreating back…*

**Malik:** We will duel again Salam! Next time you sick fool… I will crush you! Throw you into the wind…

**Salam:** Oh we will duel Mal-Lick… and after I'm done with you… little Yugi is next… For you see… I have studied all of you… Every duelist that made it to the top 8 last year… I studied you all and created a deck to stop not only any duelist to come my way… but the best. Noone can stop me… Not Mai, not Joey, not Rishid, not your darling sister, not Yugi, not Pharaoh, and more to the point…. Not you… Prepare for a next meeting Malik… for one of us shall walk out of that duel… a broken man…

*And with that… he went walking away…*

They all walked together till finally, it was time to separate… Malik had said nothing till now… "I'll see you guys in the finals…" He murmured simply before walking away… Rishid & Isis did not follow, understanding their brother's need to be alone… Joey itched his head through his golden hair and asked… "Malik feelin' alright?" Isis merely shook her head with a wry smile. "My brother doesn't like to compare to anyone. He either wants to know that he's stronger or weaker than someone, not equal. With this, I imagine he will be doing something a little more extreme than usual. Let us hope he does nothing foolish. Well, Rishid, you and I should get on the trip…" Rishid and Isis went off separately, saying goodbye and going off in another direction in battle city. Now it was only Mai, Joey, Yami, and Tea… Yami changed to Yugi now just as Joey and Mai said their goodbyes, going off together to duel… it was now only Yugi and Tea… she attempted to break the glacier of ice between them…

            "Yugi, ready to see Battle City through?" Yugi looked at her sadly… "Thanks Tea, but I'm… going off by myself… thanks away…" There weren't much words between them as Yugi walked away from her without hearing her response or much less letting her make one… Tea stood there sadly, feeling completely abandoned… she sighed and walked a separate way from all of them, not realizing this was the way Salam had gone… 

            Malik soon found who he was looking for… the person he was looking for in the alley looked back at him with chocolately brown a eyes, an evil smirk and a fellow enemy now… it was ironic… Malik spook first. "I'm going to abandon this deck I have. For a deck I should truly wield. Do you have these cards?" Malik showed him a list of cards. He marked away the cards he already had… Bakura read it. "I have all those cards, but if you want them, you must take the Guardian Scorpion from around the neck of Salam. I'll give you the cards, you meet him in the finals and take it from him and give it to me. Just incase you don't fail, I'm coming to the finals anyway…" The two soon walked away together to Bakura's home… Yugi sighed quietly, tired in a way as he walked near to the Domino City Arcade… he didn't have much to worry about. He could just go in and duel someone there… for once, he really didn't care about beating duelists who really didn't deserve it. He just wanted to duel… but he doubted he'd be much of a challenge to anyone… which is exactly why a duelist was watching him with a smile. "A weakened runt from his heart broken. Oh, boo hoo Yugi, Boo hoo… heh heh heh… you and Malik and that twerp Joey Wheelie wouldn't have expected me to come back… but I am… and so are my machines…" The pair of black glasses gleamed…

**A/N: **That's Chapter 3! Who's the duelist who's ready to crush Yugi? You guys should know! He's my favorite right after Malik and Bakura on the five best villains in the show! Also, if you're wondering how Salam's deck is a combination of Yugi's, Mai's, Joey's, Kaiba's, Isis's, Malik's, Bakura's, and Rishid's, or able to take all those decks down, it will be explained in the next chapter, or before it! That's all for now!


End file.
